


Revolution

by DemonsInTheShadows



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Backstage, Gen, Indie names, Interviews, NXT Championship, Promo, Segments, Universal Championship, WWE Championship - Freeform, Wrestling, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsInTheShadows/pseuds/DemonsInTheShadows
Summary: Originally written and uploaded by Shayna (Shayna Gonna Kill You)Focuses on the trio known as Revolution (Shayna Baszler, Rhea Ripley and Morgan Devitt) as they set their attention on the three top titles of WWE. Universal Championship, NXT Championship and the WWE Championship. As well as proving women can do everything men can only better.
Relationships: Aleister Black | Tommy End/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“They’re ready for this” spoke Hunter as he looked around those dressed smartly in expensive suits, the ties to match it. Yet just like before they offered him nothing more than an unconvinced look and the odd yawn as if to say his pitch was boring. The memory of when he posed the idea of NXT as the development brand still fresh in his memory, how the same men in front of him didn’t believe it would be a success. Yet there they were seven years later, NXT being the most successful brand the company had and was quickly gaining the notoriety they had said would be impossible. “The women are ready to fight for the top titles, you don’t believe me look what they did at Survivor Series and War Games. They tore it up” added the bold man as he once again sounded hopeful yet it appeared as if his pleas to give the women a fair chance or the subject in general had once again fallen on deaf ears.

“Its not that we’re not interested Hunter, its just the risks that come with it. Raw and SmackDown don’t have the women capable of fighting for the WWE or Universal championship” uttered Shane as he looked around those seated at the large oak meeting table, the future plans having been discussed as was normal for the type of meeting held. Stephanie on the other hand could only offer her husband a reassuring smile, she had been keeping a close watch on NXT for a while now, she knew there were several capable of fighting the men for their own titles as well as simultaneously kicking both divisions into touch once more. “Unless you could name a few down in your brand that could do it, in which case we could consider it” added the oldest of the McMahon siblings, he always wondered what had sparked Hunter’s interested in the once long forgotten women’s division. Much like he had asked himself many times what had made NXT such a success when both Raw and SmackDown were seemingly failing to capture the interest of the viewers around the world.

“Rhea Ripley, The Queen of Spades Shayna Baszler and The Nightmare Morgan Devitt” causally responded Stephanie, showing she had taken quiet an interest in all areas of the Women’s division and was more than happy to show her support for the idea. “All three are currently located in NXT, as well as competed at both War Games and Survivor Series. Not to mention two also have a background in Martial Arts” added the head of the women’s division and the supervisor of Raw. She soon looked her brother in the eye, almost daring him to say they couldn’t handle it. She knew for sure they could, although they appeared much like all other women , she knew those three in particular could and would fight the odds and prove everyone who doubted them wrong. She had faith they would they were special and loved by the WWE Universe for a reason.

“Morgan is already scheduled to be on this weeks Raw. Set to be paired with Aleister to help him get his reputation that SmackDown near destroyed back up again” continued Hunter, showing he was aware one of the three women was heading to the red brand the following week, he knew arrangements to kick start the campaign could be put in place rather quickly, just her presence on the red brand would be enough of a warning that hell was coming. Not to mention the woman known as The Nightmare still had unfinished business with the so called Queen of WWE. Charlotte. “She’s more than capable of holding her own, most of the time she holds back in matches” uttered Hunter as he swiped a hand over his bold head and face, the sweat that had built up being cleared from his features as he did so. Yet the headache he had felt come on was still pounding as the same old doubts were once again brought up, normally of how the women were just to fragile to hold their own against the men.

The meeting soon ended, Vince as normal calling the shots and ending the idea before any real conversation could be held about it. That alone annoyed Hunter, he had put so much work into helping the women, so his own girls could have strong role models to look up to. Yet he could see Shane was winning in an attempt to return to Women’s division back into the Diva’s one, where the ladies competing would become nothing more than eye candy once again and their matches used for breaks, no more than two or three minutes long. He personally didn’t want that to happen, his memory once again taking a trip this time to the era where women were truly celebrated for their skill. The likes of Chyna, Lita and Trish Stratus all becoming legends in their own right. Chyna especially who proved women could fight in the men’s division and defend one of the many titles there. He knew the ladies could do that again, kick then men into place if they had to, even play some of the wicked mind games to their advantage.

“I’ll make some arrangements. Get Morgan to send a message that will kick it off” spoke Stephanie, her voice breaking the silence and bring Hunter back to the present. A small smile graced her lips as she thought of how her father would react to her ignoring his words and following her instincts. “Decided who goes to SmackDown. I’ll find men on both who would work with the girls” added the dark haired woman, her brown eyes full of hope for what was to come. The madness of the idea bring a smile to her lips. She liked the idea, yet the others who helped run the company were set on the idea of women being held back rather than continuing the revolution that had taken over and radiated over the world of sports. She was proud of those who had gone on to make a difference.

“Rhea” responded Hunter, his voice merely a whisper as he looked over to Stephanie, gently pulling her into himself, placing a soft kiss to her temple. The love he held for her radiating from him and entangling her with warm happy feeling once more. “Shayna is the NXT Women’s champion. I will set up a confrontation between her and Riddle for next weeks episode” revealed the bold man, he wondered who on Raw would be willing to work with the woman once known as Tommi Demon, the nightmare herself. Her reputation had proceeded her so far, when it was announced she would be joining WWE it was assumed within minutes she would be a good fit for NXT, yet although she had yet to hold a championship, he knew she had what it took to make a difference, much like the WWE Universe loved her. Their support for her could overwhelm anyone, equal to that of a mega star or at least the makings of one in his eyes.

“Morgan will do fine. Aleister will be at her side should she need anything. Seth isn’t doing much at the moment, plus he keeps getting himself in trouble. He’s had to apologise several times to the locker room over the previous months” whispered Stephanie, she knew if Morgan was going to make a statement then she would have to go after one of the big dogs. Much like she knew Kevin would see it coming, having spent War Games with those who called NXT home. “It would be far more believable she was serious if she makes a statement at the expense of one of the big dogs” added the heir to WWE. Her smile returning, especially when she remembered the woman in question, her first appearance was met with thunderous cheers, even when she attacked Candice, one of the many baby faces at the time. Even going as far as attacking Johnny Gorgano when he ran down to help. The following week she had allied with Aleister Black once more, trust bringing the team affectionately known as Demon End by the wrestling world back together on this time in the biggest company in wrestling.

“So who do you wanna call Rollins or Devitt?” asked Hunter, giving his wife the leading choice on which she calls to update with the event they planned for the following weeks Raw. Both already knowing Paul Heyman would be down for helping, like others he had been a supporter of the women making a difference and evolving with time. As if on cue the man in question trotted around the corner, looking into each room with a glass wall. A smirk on his lips as normal when he wondered around the building. “Paul” called Hunter as he gained the attention of the other man, it wasn’t long before the well dressed man wondered over to the couple, curiosity spread across his features, much like the many questions he had could be seen floating around his head. “How quick can you get something in the works for Morgan Devitt to challenge for Brock’s title?” asked Hunter, seeing the surprise look that flashed through Paul’s eyes upon hearing the idea, although a sly smile soon appeared on his lips.

“I can have her challenging for the title for either Royal Rumble or WrestleMania depending on how and when she going to be appearing on Raw” answered the smaller man, the smile to appear on Stephanie’s lips as she began to think over it, didn’t go unnoticed. Paul on the other hand looked between the two, almost questioning what they were up to. “How many ladies are you planning to integrate into the men’s division?” asked the well dressed man, the grey suit he wore handing loose on his thick frame yet he didn’t seem to care, instead he focused his attention on those before him. Interested in the idea they had, although slightly concerned for it.

“Three. Rhea Ripley going to SmackDown, Morgan Devitt going to Raw and Shayna Baszler taking over NXT” responded Stephanie, she knew if they were going to make history then they had some serious planning and building to do when it come to the making the girls look like viable threats to those they were about to target. The sly grin soon reappeared on Paul’s features as he looked between the two once more. The idea that popped to mind would certainly show the two divisions the three women would apart of what was what. “What do you have in mind?” asked the Billion Dollar Princess, her own smile taking over her lips as all the positive thoughts on what was to come swarmed her mind. She could help the excitement that had began to build up.

“Bring them up to Raw as a team. Have them attack the men like the Shield did, but on all three brands this time. Send them after the mid-card championships first to give them a showing. Then when they’ve got enough attention and momentum behind them, have them target the top champions” replied Paul as he smiled, his idea clearly having some sort of decency to it, especially if Hunter’s nodding was anything to go by. “Call them Revolution a hit on Evolution to show they will be far more dominant that other teams of women before them and give them a take on the Terminator music to show the world you’re serious and so are they about their mission. Keep them silent to add more mystery to their motives” continued the man known for being the creator of ECW, his ideas clearly not falling on deaf ears this time. Just as he knew the terminator styled theme music would be enough of a warning for those in the ring to be on red alert.

“I’ll call Riddle, Rollins and Reigns. Give them the heads up” spoke Hunter as he walked off, offering his thanks to Paul for the idea he had given them and the willingness to help he had displayed. Stephanie on the other hand could only attempt to keep her smile from turning cartoonish. She was proud to see what the women could do when given the chance to. Much like she encouraged each of them to reach for the sky as William Regal did and Dusty Rhodes had done before him. The Billion Dollar Princess soon thanked Paul for his help, announcing she would be going to get the plans written up so she could call the three women into her office and propose the idea to them. She knew they had what it took to stand toe to toe with the men, to hold a title with meaning and be convincing at it. She knew they were far more tougher than the likes of Mandy Rose and others who had the fortune of reminding the WWE Universe of a past better forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Revolution Promo 

Shayna Baszler: Superstars of WWE locker rooms. Its time you opened your eyes

Morgan Devitt: We wont be ignored any more 

(Montage of the women superstars making history appears) 

Morgan Devitt: Morgan Devitt

Shayna Baszler: Shayna Baszler 

Rhea Ripley: Rhea Ripley. Welcome to our Revolution 

Morgan Devitt: Everyone is a target 

Shayna Baszler: No one will over look us 

Morgan Devitt: Boys you like a challenge

Rhea Ripley: We’re gonna give you one you can’t turn away from 

Morgan Devitt: Welcome to the new reality 

Shayna Baszler: Welcome to consequences boys 

Morgan Devitt: Welcome to your new future

(Clips of Chyna competing in mens division play) 

Morgan Devitt: We answer to no one 

Rhea Ripley: We don’t trust anyone 

Shayna Baszler: We work for each other 

Morgan Devitt: Devitt

Shayna Baszler: Baszler 

Rhea Ripley: Ripley 

Shayna Baszler: You will see the true Revolution 

Rhea Ripley: Or fall in our wake 

(Clips of each finishing move) 

Morgan Devitt: The nightmare is only just began 

The entire WWE Universe and locker room fell into silence upon the promo airing. Confusion all but reigned. Questions. Who was Revolution? What did they want? Were they in the area or was the promo merely a forewarning of what was to come at some point in the future. Jerry Lawler could only look to his two commentary partners, wondering if they too could see the burning desire and almost sadistic intentions in the girls eyes. Much like he wondered if the same promo would air on NXT and SmackDown over the coming days. The segment between Lana, Bobby Lashley and Rusev had been interrupted, Rusev taking the distraction as his cue to exit the ring, being thankful he did when the lights suddenly went out. Music similar to that of terminator rang out through the arena. Upon the lights returning three women, the same three from the video stood at different areas around ring side.

Lana could only stare in horror when she turned into the woman known as The Nightmare. The midnight haired woman not even paying attention to the Ravishing Russian, instead her icy eyes were locked on to Bobby Lashley inside the ring. A wicked smile coming to her lips as she stood her ground. Rhea creeping upon on the two in the ring, her blond hair short as normal yet her grin suggesting she had chosen the target. Shayna close by on the outside of the ring, blocking the path to the ramp, slowly moving to put her golden NXT women’s title to the side before moving into defensive position, Morgan doing the same on the opposite side of the ring where the time keeper hid. She soon picked up a microphone although didn’t speak a word, instead watching with amusement as Rhea wasted little time in all but throwing Lana from the ring, performing Rip Tide on Bobby shortly after. Quickly showing they were serious and they meant business.

“Let his fate be a message. Raw has been put on notice” uttered Morgan, her voice void of all emotion as she looked at the carnage Rhea had created in the ring, although soon turned her attention to Rusev still at ring side, to which the Bulgarian Brute merely held his hands up, as if to surrender, suggesting he wanted no part in their game nor did he want to feel their wrath. Yet he soon whispered a thank you before disappearing into the WWE Universe. “We will be watching and waiting. We will strike again” finished the midnight haired nightmare as she dropped the microphone and hopped the barricade. Joining her team mates at the top where the audiences exit to the confessionary stands was. All three women nodding before walking through the doors, members of the WWE universe quickly moving out of their path, some cheering while others merely wondered why now.

Hunter stood backstage waiting for the trio of NXT women, congratulating them on their small accomplishment, wasting little time in informing all three of how proud he was of them and what they were on the path to doing. Yet as quickly as it came, he soon informed Morgan she would be going out there again this time with her former client in Aleister Black, almost as if she was pulling double duty again. The midnight haired woman could on nod before walking away with both her team mates, knowing suspicion would be surrounding her especially when it was known both she and Shayna had yet to actually attack anyone. The Dutchman soon gripped onto her arm as she walked passed, a smile threatening to take over his lips upon see she hasn’t changed much since he had first met her ten years before hand, something he was sure Seth and Ricochet would agree on.

“Good to have you back at my side Morgan” uttered Aleister, offering her a rare showcase of affection, much like he wondered if she would preform her finisher of Devitt’s End on the person she would likely be attacking later in the night. A move she had been taught shortly after becoming a professional wrestler and one that was known for being hard to preform. “I mean know harm girls, just wanted to see my Demon again” added the Dutchman, noticing quickly how the girls backed off and returned to normal upon realising he meant now harm to their team mate, he wasted little time in pulling her into himself, showing he truly had missed the dark haired woman he had once called manage and friend.

“You kept it?” asked Morgan, her voice merely a whisper as a stunned expression painted itself on her fair features. Soon taking hold of the chain that hung around the neck of the taller man before her. The memory of when she had given it to him as birthday present years prior flashing through her memory as if she was watching a home video. “Who would have thought it. The devil has a soft spot” added the midnight haired woman as she stepped back in order to rejoin those she had come to the show with, yet the smile Aleister knew as mischievous almost devilish appeared on her lips. Showing him she hadn’t changed all that much although enough where she could easily adapted to her surrounds.

“Was that just me or does Aleister show an entirely new side when around Morgan?” questioned Shayna, a playful tone in her voice, as the three girls entered the locker room with their team name to the left side, printed on paper so it could easily be taken down at the end of the show, leaving no trace it was even there or the three women at even been there. “I swear there is something going on between you two, your cheeks turning red are a big give away” continued the one considered to be the ring leader of the faction now known to the WWE Universe as Revolution. She knew for sure their actions had struck a sense of familiarity amongst those around the arena and watching at home, the tactics used by the Shield being their path for the time being.

“Definitely something there. Maybe some romance” added Rhea, a cheeky smile coming to her lips as she watched the normally resistant woman shy away in almost embarrassment, even attempting to hide her cheeks that had heated up since the playful teasing had began. 

“Ah its sweet. Even called you HIS demon” added the Australian native, adding emphasis on his. Although she soon turned the subject to something else, knowing she had chosen to attack Bobby Lashley, her two dark haired team mates would also be attacking a single superstar during the cause of the night. She knew Morgan’s target was The Architect himself yet she was unsure whether that would happened backstage or in the ring, much like she had no idea who Shayna planned on going after although she was certain the backstage officials knew and would inform them of when they were supposed to go out once more. “So hows you going to catch Mr King-slayer? Also who are your targetting?” asked Rhea, completely changing the subject and allowing the English woman time to regain her clearly lost composure.

“During his backstage interview. We used the Shield’s MO. He’s gonna call at least one of us out, since I was the one who spoke, might as well play that game back at him too” responded Morgan, revealing she would happily play the attack backstage game with the former Shield member, almost imitating his former MO whilst being known as one of the Hounds of Justice. “Might as well use the Believe in Revolution line” added the woman formally known as Tommi Demon, she knew a lot of people expect her to do some extreme thing whilst appearing on Raw and SmackDown, much like they expect Rhea to be her normal powerhouse self and Shayna to preform some sort of move linking to her past as a UFC fighter.

“Oh I’m going after Andrade” happily informed Shayna, her dark hair tied back into a messy ponytail as she sat on the benches provided for them, her ring gear inside should she need to preform in an unplanned cover match, much like Rhea and Morgan had also come prepared. 

“The so called Queen wanted a war. Might as well give her one, attacking her fiancée should send the message and get the point across” continued the South Dakota native, the evil grin reappearing on her lips upon remembering the blond woman almost scream she was the best in the business without actually having proof for it other than being the daughter of Ric Flair. “Should make it interesting considering he’s against Aleister later on tonight” finished Shayna, stating she was intending to attack the man at some point during the match, thrust ending it quickly and proving neither woman was about to wait when it come to making their point. Patients was a virtue they had no intention of sparing for anyone.

Later on in the night, Andrade waited in the ring. His normal manager of Zelina Vega being replaced by Charlotte for the evening. Neither aware of the nasty surprise that would be awaiting them. Aleister’s music soon blasted around the arena, upon appearing he waited at the top of the ramp as if expecting someone to join him. The voice of Jerry Lawler could be heard questioning his actions as if he was going to get a proper answer or an answer at all. Sure enough Morgan Devitt appeared at his side, dressed in the same casual clothes as earlier on when she appeared. The black showing her dark nature, much like the wicked smirk placed firmly on her lips showed her intentions of causing hell at ring side.

“What! Why in gods name does Aleister Black have one of the women who attacked earlier at his side?” questioned Jerry, confusion clear to hear in his voice. The camera soon panned to Charlotte and Andrade in the ring, the blond woman still appearing confident despite the danger that was now posed to her and her fiancée. Andrade on the other hand appeared concerned, never once in the past had Aleister had someone with him at ringside, yet this time he did, was he playing mind games or was it a coincidence that the lady he had chosen was also one who had appeared earlier on during Rhea’s vicious attack on Bobby Lashley. Yet the match started without much hassle, Morgan staying at ring side watching Charlotte with an intense stare almost daring her to do something, the appearance of Shayna she knew to be coming also playing on her mind, especially when she was aware out of the entire locker room only two would be amune to the attacks.

The moment when Andrade preformed and hit his Triangle Corkscrew Plancha on Aleister on the outside of the ring was the time Shayna chose to attack. Wasting little time on hopping over the barricade while the WWE Universe were cheering for the move just preformed, there she crept up on Charlotte, all to happy to give the woman the war she had clearly been looking for. Quickly tossing her into the steel post of the ring and then the stairs shortly after, at which point she turned her attention to Andrade who stood in the ring, none the wiser of what happened, clearly believing Morgan was the one down at ringside, although he soon realised he was wrong upon noticing her at Aleister’s side, her wicked grin unmoved as her icy eyes flickered between the two men. Shayna soon climbed in the ring, delivering a nasty kick to the back of the knees, shortly followed by a devastating low blow. Wasting little time she soon delivered as German suplex, more than happy to stamp on the elbow shortly after and hear as the man before her yelled out in the sudden shoot of pain. The bell to end the match ringing minutes before hand with the referee attempting to get her to stop. The Queen of Spades of the other hand, didn’t want to until her message was sent, quickly manoeuvring him into her submission, a smirk appearing on her lips as he attempted to fight out of it.

Just before the main event of the evening. Seth Rollins stood by with Charlie, the interview asking him on his thoughts on the appearance of the three women and about them using the tactics of the Shield. As normal Charlie looking up to the man she was interviewing, her brown eyes locked on him. Seth on the other hand looked around as if he was looking for someone, almost expecting someone to appear. Wearing his latest merch t-shirt and his ring gear, yet he still couldn’t help but expect a visitor in the form of someone other than his bride to be. Much like he and the rest of the WWE Universe were curious at their motivation, as well as the timing of their sudden appearance, right after NXT had proved their supremacy at Survivor Series.

“If I’m honest Charlie. I don’t know what to think” responded Seth as he once again returned his attention to the interview at hand, he knew Becky was in the main event along with the likely now injured Charlotte against the Kabooki Warriors. Yet he couldn’t help the feeling that something else was going to happen. “For years everyone wanted to see a female version of the Shield. Now it appears we’ve got one yet they’re attacking the men instead of those in the women’s division. They call themselves Revolution, and say they wont be ignored any more. My question is the same as everyone else’s. What do they want?” uttered the man known as the Architect, he was about to continue when someone appeared next to him, Charlie quickly moving away upon noticing who stood there. Almost as if she had wondered there by accident.

“What do we want?” question Morgan her eyes cold as she looked over to the man set to be her target. A serious look on her features as she continued to stare at him. “The same as everyone else, recognition, to make history. To be remembered” replied the midnight haired woman, a small smirk appearing on her lips, she wondered why he had asked her to perform her finisher on him, yet was thankful for the trust he showed her. “No woman in history has ever held the WWE, NXT or Universal title before. We intend on changing it. We intended on showing women or most women can fight in the mens division to” finished Morgan, watching as the surprise took over Seth’s features upon finding out what the motivation was for the three women, those walking around who had been none the wiser also appearing stunned to hear the intention of the trio known as Revolution.

Within seconds she kicked the taller Iowan in the mid section, quickly setting up for her move of Devitt’s End, the Canadian Destroyer type move being one that was recognised in women’s wrestling all over the world. Without much thought and with the small signal from Seth she delivered the move, a wicked grin reappearing on her lips when she took out one of the biggest names on Raw. Officially putting the mens division on notice for what was to come. She soon turned her attention back to the camera, Rhea and Shayna appearing either side of her as Charlie handed her the microphone with a shaky hand, the referees in the background checking on Seth after the move he had been on the receiving end of.

“This isn’t going to be over until we’re standing tall at the top of the mountain. Believe that and Believe in Revolution” muttered Morgan as she tied her midnight hair into a pony tail, for the first time revealing her almost iconic scar down the left side of her neck, ending at her collar bone. The three woman soon mimicked The Club and put their hands together in the Too Sweet sign, if only to annoy the three who believed they were invincible and send a signal on who the next target would be should they return to Raw again. The three leaving the scene after, returning to their locker room, ready to celebrate a job well done.


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday night rolled around soon enough. With it came the live NXT show. The three women who had invaded Raw were once again back where they belonged, yet those whom they worked with almost seemed weary of them, Adam Cole watching each from a distance, noticing quickly they maybe united on Raw but they were near enough bitter enemies on the Black and Gold brand they called home. Shayna and Rhea in the midst of a brutal rivalry over the NXT women’s title where as Morgan was content on showing just how out there she could be. He had lost count how many time someone had questioned the dark haired woman’s sanity or lack of it. Roderick also there watching how different the three women were compared to their showing on Raw, it was almost as if they were completely different people.

“I don’t get it” spoke Pete Dune, his English ascent coming through thick. The smaller man unsure whether to watch the three more carefully now or ignore them as he had previously done. “How can they be united and against pretty much everyone on Raw only for one to be completely insane and the other two to be in a bitter rivalry down here?” asked Pete as if one of the duo held the answer, yet it appeared as if they were just as curious about that as he was. Tommaso soon appeared at the side of the men, a smirk on his lips. Especially when he knew what was to come, how different things were going to be once the show had finished. He was actually thankful Hunter had filled him in on what was to come, especially when he knew who the girls were going to target tonight when they were against each other.

“Its easy. They’re at home here, they’re gonna finish what they started before being united as Revolution. Then us lads are gonna have hell to pay, well you lot will at least” answered Tommaso, already knowing he wouldn’t be attacked due to having a working relationship with the woman known as The Nightmare. Morgan being the one he had been paired with upon his return from neck injury, he knew she liked the idea of the pairing. Much like he could confidently call her a friend through the random all be amusing pairing. “Might wanna hope whichever of those three who’s gonna take over NXT doesn’t focus on you straight away” added Tommaso, patting Adam on the shoulder before walking off, quickly gaining Morgan’s attention, more than happy to confirm he was aware of who the night’s targets were.

“Here we go again” muttered Morgan, when the blaring music began signalling the start of the show. She soon sent Tommaso a wicked smile before skipping off towards the women’s locker room. She knew it was going to be a big night, the attacks to take place, the same promo created for Raw would once again air along with a reminder of the attacks that had taken place. Much like the match between her two stable partners would change the face of the NXT women’s division. She was slightly taken aback upon seeing how quiet the locker room had become, almost as if the ladies in there were unsure how to act around the trio or had questions they wanted to ask but didn’t know how to word them in the right way.

Later on in the show, Johnny Gorgano and Finn Balor stood in the middle of the ring, an argument all but guaranteed to break out between the two of them. The crowd soon began to cheer at the sudden appearance of two very particular people. One appearing at the top of the ramp while the other made herself known behind the ring where the ring keeper would normally be stationed. Johnny quickly noticing Morgan at the top of the ramp, the wicked glint in her icy eyes matching the evil smirk to cross over her lips. Finn also noticing Rhea on the outside of the ring, the large ring area falling into silence as those in attendance waited in anticipation to see what would happen next. Rhea having a smile to match Morgan’s yet her eyes locked on Johnny, never once did she look anywhere else as she climbed on the ring apron and into the ring. Morgan trotting down the ramp, quickly sliding into the ring when she got to the bottom, her evil smirk turning into a sweet smile almost innocent when Finn turned to face her.

At that point Rhea attacked Johnny, a hard right hand to the jaw almost as if Morgan’s sweet smile was the signal she had been waiting for to attack. Morgan on the other hand could only grab hold of the man known as the Prince. Almost having a death grip on the collar of his iconic leather jacket, pulling him towards her, pressing her own lips to his in a surprise kiss. Pushing him away a few seconds late, her mischievous smile returning to her lips as she all but pushed him from the ring on to the slightly padded floor below. Leaving him the man once known as the Demon King stunned much like the crowd in attendance didn’t know what to do. Both woman soon disappeared backstage, pleased they had managed to begin their reign of terror on NXT as they had done with Raw two nights before.

“Now that’s how you make an impression” uttered Morgan as both women turned into the long corridor. A cheeky smile placed on her lips as she looked over to Rhea, watching as she put on her black studded baseball cap on backwards, completing her style until she was required to go back out to the ring for her match. “Now just got Shayna’s attack on Mr Broooo!” sarcastically added the dark haired woman, almost looking forward to the oncoming attack, as well as the match in the main event. Especially when she knew it would effectively change several things in NXT and which one of the trio went to take over SmackDown.

“How come you get all the fun” responded Rhea, her Australian ascent coming through thick as she looked over to the smaller woman, a cheeky smile of her own coming to her lips, especially when she seen her friends cheeks heat up. “Aleister’s demon, kissing Finn on live TV, wonder what you get on SmackDown? How was it kissing the Prince?” added the taller woman, walking side by side with one she could confidently call as close if not best friend. While also trying to distract herself from overthinking the main event match. She knew it was where she wanted to be, hell it was what pretty much all the women had worked towards, over the last few years. She could personally remember what the women’s division had looked like before the revolution had occurred, how the ladies matches were used as toilet breaks to the fans and the girls themselves were basically eye candy. More often than not forgotten about, only there to be seen rather than heard.

“Well as far as kisses go, he wasn’t that bad considering it was as much as a shock for him as it was for everyone else” responded Morgan, knowing all to well the former Demon King hadn’t expected anything like that to happen. Instead he had prepared himself for an ass kicking, something that didn’t actually happen. “Looking forward to the main event?” asked Morgan, personally she was looking forward to it, to see as the rivalry between the two women ended once and for, the three of them would then focus on making history and giving the mens division hell as Chyna had done before them so many decades prior. They wanted to show they could do as she had done, prove women could do everything the men could only better. They wanted to give hope to young girls, they could do anything they put their minds to and could bring their dreams a reality if they worked hard enough.

“I’m nervous about it but yeah looking forward to it” replied Rhea as she adjust her hat, walking through the door to the locker room when Morgan held it open for her. Thanking the smaller woman as she did so. Shayna in their waiting to congratulate the pair on their stunt in the ring. More than happy to offer both women a hug. “What about you Shayna, looking forward to handing Riddle’s ass to him and the main event?” asked the Australian native, looking over to the woman she would be facing in the main event for the NXT women’s championship. All three knew Hunter was in the building somewhere, where as Stephanie was no doubt answering to her father for the stunt she had pulled on Raw with the three women. Hunter had been all too happy to show his happiness for the girls and looked forward to the chaos they would be creating in the future.

“I kinda feel sorry for Riddle” spoke Shayna, seeing the confusion of the two women she called team mates. “He was only told an hour or so ago he would be getting attacked by me” elaborated the former UFC fighter. As well as cluing both other women in on how long Matt Riddle had to prepare for the fast approaching butt whooping. All three were well aware both Finn and Johnny had been warned of the attack the day before, when Hunter had arranged it, yet clearly Riddle hadn’t got the message until arriving for the show that day. A small smile appeared on Shayna’s lips as she thought about the possibilities for the future. And how the two women she called team mates had all but told the NXT Universe who was going to win in the main event that night, during their little stunt.

During a quiet moment of the show, Matt Riddle stood in the middle of the ring, almost as if he was about to call out someone in the back or return to his old mission of retiring one Brock Lesnar. A microphone in hand as he looked out into the NXT universe and to all the signs waiting to be shown if they hadn’t been already. His black track suit remained untouched much like his flip flops stayed on his feet this time rather than being kicked off in some spectacular fashion before a match in was to participate in. Yet before a single word could escape his lips the theme music of the current NXT women’s champion echoed around the area, the taller former UFC fighter known as the King of Bros turned to the entrance ramp expecting to see the woman who had interrupted him, yet all he was met with was the empty stage.

“You know in my experience. Actions speak far louder than words” uttered Shayna, her features void of all emotion as her dark eyes locked on to her target. A smirk appearing as she watched in silence as the taller blond tried to work out what she was up to as he paced around the ring, clearly trying to work out a way to defend himself since he had no intention of leaving the room. “While you try and end Brock’s reign a champion or whatever it was you were intending. Revolution will be there kicking down doors and showing the world, women can do everything men can do only better” added the NXT women’s champion, carefully placing her title belt in the corner as if to protect it from some unseen force or show she had no intention of using it as a weapon to gain the advantage.

Riddle could only chuckle to himself, mouthing the word cute to her. Quickly catching her fist when she threw it his way, targetting his cheek, although her smirk only got more wicked as lifted her right knee in response, watching as the taller blond all but doubled over from the unexpected shot to the groin. The smaller dark haired woman wasted little time in wrapping her own body around him in a vicious submission, the crazy look appearing in her eyes as she yanked her arms to tighten the grip around his throat thrust sending him into the land of sleep much quicker than normal. An almost evil laugh escaped her when referees attempted to pull her off the now knocked out wrestler, the threat he had thought he posed to those around him quickly distinguished by none other than the Queen of Spades. Upon being torn from Riddle, Regal sent Shayna backstage, taking notice of the wicked grin to appear on her lips.

She knew the final words of she would hear that night were the ones that would seal the fates of two of the three brands. “Here is you’re winner and new NXT Women’s Champion Rhea Ripley”


End file.
